Red Strike
by peerzy11
Summary: A short dark prologue about Reh D. Strike and how he gained the devastating power of the Reaper Reaper fruit


Red Strike

Reh was born in a poor town in the mountains called Mowbreville. He was a skinny kid with long thick brown almost orange hair and dark blue eyes. Reh was a happy go lucky kid he always had a glimmer in his eye and a smile on his face despite the hard times he had been through. His parents were both gone before he could even remember but he did have an older brother. Reh's brother Brad cared for, fed, and raised him. Around the time Reh turned 12 Brad had been forced to steal food, nobody would hire him or help them out so brad had to do it all himself. On July 11 Reh's birthday Brad had managed to find something special for his brother. Earlier that day Brad had stolen the most delicious looking fruit he had ever seen from the back of a military truck. When Brad gave him the fruit Reh thanked his brother so much. The fruit looked perfect with its smooth red skin, round shape and twisted stem. Reh took a huge bite, it was the most awful thing Reh had ever tasted. It was like eating a spoiled pistachio but worse, with a texture like that of cooked carrots. Reh new his brother had gone out of the way to get it for him so he pretended to enjoy it and ate the whole thing then went to sleep as happy as could be.

Reh killed the first one with a quick stab through the eye. The blood spurted out the socket like a broken sprinkler. He then quickly turned and dodged a punch, as the man withdrew his arm to strike again Reh stabbed the knife through his triceps and pulled the knife out around the man's elbow. The man dropped to the ground and pleaded for Reh not to kill him. Reh then grabbed the man by his neck with his left hand and slammed the knife through his skull 3 times like a jackhammer with his right hand.

Reh woke up with a huge smile on his face. Brad looked at him and said "why are you so happy?" Reh responded "oh I just had the most pleasant dream I can't really remember what happened but its put me in a great mood to have a great weak".

A couple days later Reh hadn't been feeling well nothing seemed to satisfy his hunger even when Brad was able to get him a full meal it still didn't seem to make a difference. Reh also thought he might be going crazy from being so hungry. He kept hearing this voice "murder, kill, stab, destroy" in his head. Everything brad did seemed to get on Reh's nerves which was very unusual as they normally got along great.

About a week after Reh's birthday he still wasn't feeling any better. In fact he was doing much worse. Brad was worried, Reh was looking really weak and still seemed to be very paranoid. Brad thought it might have been the fruit he gave him on his birthday so he went around and tried to get a doctor to come see Reh but none would listen since he had no money. While brad was out looking for something that might help. A group of soldiers seemed to be looking at brad. Then all of a sudden one soldier yelled. "that's the kid that stole the fruit get him" brad heard this and ran. Brad new all the shortcuts through town. He used the back alleys to hide and thought he had managed to lose the soldiers. He quickly ran back to his and Reh's little shack. He stopped before the door and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Brad didn't want Reh to be stressed ou in his already frail condition so when brad got there he didn't tell Reh. Brad and Reh talked for a bit but eventually drifted to sleep.

Reh and Brad awoke to a crash. A large man busted the door down. He was huge 6.5 foot muscular man. Reh thought he must have been a soldier because he was wearing green army fatigues. "Where the fuck is the devil fruit you rat" the man yelled. Brad quickly looked at Reh "run save yourself" Brad then jumped and tackled the man but the man sprawled and slammed Face to the ground breaking his nose. The man laughed "what could a weakling like you do, this world is run by the powerful for the powerful. I am only going to ask this one more time. Where the hell is the devil fruit?" Brad responded "we don't know what you're talkin.." as he got halfway through his sentence the man grabbed his sword and swung it straight through brads skull. The sword had lobbed the top of his head off right at the base of the nose. The top part of his head fell on the floor and a spray of his blood went across Reh's face. The man then turned toward Reh and said "where is the devil fruit? I will kill you just like I did your brother if you don't tell me now". Reh snapped. The glimmer in his eye and the smile that was always across his face was gone and what had replaced it was the most fowl thing you could ever see. His eyes seemed dark and dead like there was no one behind them and his smile had turned into a scowl that could put fear in the eyes of Lucifer. "MURDER, KILL, EXECUTE". Reh looked at the man and quietly said to himself "OK".

For some reason Reh's right hand had turned into a short white blade. Reh stood up and the man swung his sword. Reh blocked it quickly with his blade and the sword shattered to pieces. Reh looked at the man and he saw a quick look of shock followed by pure terror in his eyes. Reh loved it. The man quickly turned to run but as he was turning Reh stabbed him through the side of his shoulder. The white blade was so sharp it drove through the man's bone like a hot knife through butter. The strike continued on to go straight through his collar bone. Reh then pulled the blade up through the jugular on the man's neck and withdrew. The blood started flowing out the wound like a massive waterfall. Reh watched as the last seconds of life drained from the man's eyes. When the man died Reh could feel his life force join his own. When this happened the short blade his hand had become grew even more into a large white scythe covered in blood. Reh could feel himself becoming stronger. It was this wonderful euphoric feeling that made him think he could be king of the world. Reh then saw a group of 3 more soldiers waiting outside. The soldiers saw what was left of their comrade and attacked. The first soldier extended his sword for a quick jab to Reh's head. Reh side stepped it and quickly cut the guys arm clean off. The spray of blood covered Reh as he cleaved the first soldier's body in half with his scythe. Reh felt the man's life join Reh's own and his scythe got slightly bigger and he felt his own strength jump even more then when he killed the first time. Reh already dripping in the blood of his brother and his victims saw the final two soldiers start to run, Reh swung his scythe wide from the right side and in one swing chopped the legs of both soldier clean off. He then quickly stabbed both of them in the head and ended their miserable lives.

Both the soldiers' life forces went into Reh and he could feel the power rising inside him, it felt amazing like every cell in his body was smiling. This euphoric feeling of his power rising was so addictive it made Reh unable to stop. After the soldiers he kicked down the door of the closest house. It was a family of five. A pregnant mother who was due any day, a father, two beautiful 6 year old twin girls and their grandpa. All of them just sleeping peacefully. Reh slaughtered them all and enjoyed doing it. The more he killed the more powerful he was becoming and the stronger his need to kill became.

The world government had sent a small group of soldier to the town. They were there to collect a devil fruit as payment for their protection of the village. The first thing the soldiers noticed was the smell. It smelled of iron and decomposing corpses. The soldiers could feel it sting their nose as the got closer to the village. Then they saw it, the whole village had been sacked. Every house broken down and destroyed. Laying in the rubble you could see the bodies of woman, children, fathers, grandparents, and even pets decomposing slowly into the ground. Nobody had been spared. The whole village looked like it had been painted red with the blood of the 10 000 victims that lived there not days ago.


End file.
